


Sweet Caress

by Ann_Whooo



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Whooo/pseuds/Ann_Whooo
Summary: 实际上是izsdl的梦女。





	Sweet Caress

Sweet Caress  
我们在海边买了一套房子。他说这笔钱他一直存着，经历过那些日子之后他决定除了看演唱会和买吉他，剩下的钱全部存起来用来置办不动产。  
“我曾经想买一个庄园，但我也不想打理。如果我年轻的时候有很多孩子，那我或许可以把庄园交给他们。”  
“但在海边也挺好的。山和海一样好看，山里更安静一些，但爬山太累了。”  
他说话的时候我靠在他的肩上，耳朵几乎靠着他的唇。他说话的声音很轻。  
我们早上总是过了九点才起。不过具体几点谁也说不准。我们的窗帘一点也不透光，所以我们几乎睡到自然醒。  
早餐总是乏味的，两片烤吐司配一杯奶茶或者咖啡。他觉得这样挺好。当生活充满平淡和规律的时候人就不容易生气，就能好好做事。  
但有一点不好，这使我们失去了涨潮般的艺术创作能力。  
海边的生活有时也过于简单。  
但我们周末会早起去集市，集市里有可爱的老太太给我们讲些惊心动魄的故事，听他们讲简直比看小说还来劲。麻烦的只有他要伪装自己，免得被人认出来。他用黑布蒙住脸只露出眼睛还有时戴墨镜，我告诉所有人他的脸上长了恐怖的血管瘤，咱俩都不愿看到那恐怖的东西，想必大家也不感兴趣。  
啊，扯远了，我们吃完早餐就开始在阳台上晒早晨十点钟的太阳。他皱着眉头在一边听歌——不过最近他也开始尝试写诗——我在旁边用手机刷一些花边新闻，看爽了就去写我的论文。  
午饭会好吃一些。会有新鲜的鱼。  
我们不睡午觉，但我们喜欢在这个时候躺在沙发上闭上眼睛聊天。  
我是个很无聊的人，我喜欢回忆过去。我会一遍一遍问他，你第一次看到我是什么感受呢，为什么第一次和我约会的时候连鞋都穿错了，他居然说怕他去晚了我跑了，他等了一天一夜我的电话搞的脑子也不太清楚。  
嘻嘻，我的他啊，是世界上最浪漫、最嬉皮（尽管已经中年）的男人。他的眼睛一闪一闪亮晶晶。  
下午呢，我先写点论文，也许去趟实验室。我们一起听歌，新的音乐来得总是很慢，他会跟我讲原来80年代的时候音乐怎么井喷怎么听不完，我嘟嘟嘴生气了，生在现在也不怪我啊！他就用糖和吻来安抚我。  
晚饭几乎是沙拉。这没什么好赘述的。吃完我们就开始欢乐jamming，他不会弹钢琴，what a pity，但我会呀。钢琴和吉他配在一起挺好听的，有一种像海洋特殊的宁静。他偶尔提起一个朋友，从前，也会弹琴，喜欢把小拇指翘起来卷着轮指速弹。我知道那是谁，但我不会和他过分谈论他。我想他不太愿意提起，只是陷入回忆绕不过的一个对象。  
我爱死他的和弦点子了，它们总那么巧妙地不落俗套。他插上效果器，吉他声大到听不见钢琴。我有时也想弹吉他，但我总没有那么酷，他说我教你吧我们慢慢来。  
深夜我们在音乐中坠入爱。我们耳鬓厮磨直到困意袭来。


End file.
